My Valentine
by iceblueyes
Summary: Amiboshi vowed never to fall again. What if he'll meet the right person again? Will he allow himself to fall? AmiboshixOC
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and some characters are not part of Fushigi Yuugi. I want to dedicate this story to Pauline Nicole Diola coz' somehow she had requested me two write a story. I want to dedicate this story to Kimberly Kaye J. Atuel coz' I asked help from her of the different scenes. I want to dedicate this story to Veronica Marina C. Floro coz' she's the first person who I know who likes Nuriko. She was an anime lover before and she told me she likes Nuriko when we we're in grade five. And I dedicate this story to Kuya Jade Billoso, Kristine's cousin, because he had read already three of my stories and because he had helped me a lot of the game Final Fantasy Eight!

It is the month of December and it had started to snow. As the students wear their coats to school some of them wanted to stay inside the house and sleep. But of course they should not be lazy. As the two twins, Amiboshi and Suboshi went inside of the classroom Nuriko and Tasuki had greeted them. "Hey guys we had news for you!" Tasuki exclaimed as the twins put their bags on their chairs.

"Oh what is it?" Suboshi asked as he and Amiboshi took off their coat.

"There will be a new student today. The rumors said that person came from New Jersey", Nuriko replied.

"New Jersey? It that person a girl or a boy?" Amiboshi asked.

"Girl", the both replied. Amiboshi just shrugged.

"Well I don't really care if there's a new student anyway", he added. The three sighed. Amiboshi is cold, somehow and he can't even open up to the group. He's a loner type and his not cheerful like his brother Suboshi.

Their male teacher went in as he announced something. "Class I want you to meet our new student. Please come in", their teacher said as his eyes looked at the door and a girl came in. She has light brown hair which is up to her waist and crystal blue eyes. She was simple and very shy. "I want you to meet Padmae Davidz". The rest clapped their hands as the girl made a small bow. "Davidz-san please sit right next to Amiboshi".

'What?!' Amiboshi thought as he was so busy looking outside the window and look at the snow. When he heard his named being called he immediately look at their teacher and then to the girl.

"Amiboshi-san please raise your hand". And he did. "There he is. You can go to your seat now".

"Thank you sir", Padmae replied. She has a soft voice actually. And she sat down right to Amiboshi. "Hi".

"H-Hi", he also said. He found himself blushing then look away. He's not good with communicating to other people he doesn't really know.

That recess Padmae just stayed in her seat since she really has no friends in school yet. But Nuriko, Tasuki and Suboshi tried to be friends with her. "Hi Padmae! I'm Nuriko!" Nuriko introduced.

"I'm Tasuki!"

"And I'm Suboshi. The twin brother of Amiboshi!" Padmae looked at Amiboshi then to Suboshi again. She didn't notice that.

"Oh didn't notice that", Padmae said as she smiled.

"By the way can the five of us be friends?" Tasuki requested. Padmae was relieved to hear that. Even thought they're all boys she doesn't care. As long as she have friends in her new school.

"Why sure Tasuki", Padmae replied. "By the way who are your officers?" the three coughed to that.

"I'm the vice-president", Suboshi said. "Nuriko is the secretary and Tasuki is the treasurer". Nuriko smirked.

"Yeah so that the money will be lost".

"Hey Nuriko! Take it back!" Tasuki exclaimed. They began to laugh.

"Who's the president?" Padmae asked.

"I am". She looked to her left side and saw Amiboshi. "I'm the president".

"Oh..."she said as she begins to blush. Amiboshi turned to his friends.

"Do we have any meetings?"

"No", said the three in unison.

"Oh I see. Well I have to ask our homeroom teacher about our Christmas party".

"When's your Christmas party?" Padmae asked.

"This December 13! Yes we'll have a long vacation!" Tasuki exclaimed. Suboshi was looking at the door as their sensei was signaling to call his twin.

"Amiboshi you're being called by our sensei".

"Excuse me then", Amiboshi said as he went to their teacher. "Yes sensei Tanaka?"

"Amiboshi I want you to let Padmae have a tour in our school this lunch time so that she won't be lost", Tanaka said.

"Hai sensei", Amiboshi replied as he made a small bow as their teacher left. 'As much as I don't want to do it coz' I want to have peace and quiet this lunch well...I have to tour her around'. He went to the group as he tapped Padmae's shoulder. "Padmae I'll tour you around the campus this lunch. Better eat fast coz' we only have an hour for lunch".

"Okay Amiboshi", Padmae replied.

"You know bro.if she'll eat fast she'll choke to death", Suboshi said.

"Fine, fine! Hurry I mean".

At lunch the group we're eating together as they we're also talking. Amiboshi didn't listen to what they say but he just continued eating. When he was done eating Padmae was also finished eating. "You two going already?" Nuriko asked.

"Yeah because we have only one hour for lunch", Amiboshi replied. "Let's go Padmae".

"Y-Yes Amiboshi", Padmae replied as the two walked away.

"You know what guys Amiboshi isn't really a social type person. He's a loner sometimes. Hope that Padmae will get used to him whenever he is silent when people doesn't talk to him", Tasuki said.

"Hope you're right. Don't know why my brother is like that", Suboshi added.

"First things first...first floor is for the freshman, the second floor is for the sophomores, the third floor is for the juniors and the fourth floor is for the seniors. Now let's go down to tour the other place", Amiboshi began. They we're in the third floor as they went down to view the other places. "That is the auditorium. And that is the gym across it", he said a he point the places out. He walked to the college building as Padmae was following him. "That is the college building but the first floor is the library. And you already know the quadrangle is in the center. And the other side is the grade school. Do you want to go there and show you the places?" Padmae shook her head.

"No need Amiboshi. Maybe you're tired".

"Nah it's my duty as the president anyway. So you want to see the place?" Amiboshi insisted again. And again Padmae shook her head.

"Let's go to the rooftop. Are the students allowed to go there?" Padmae asked.

"Yeah as long as they won't jump out the building", he replied with a smirk on his lips. Padmae never noticed his cute smile but just now. Her pale cheeks flushed.

"Well then let's go", she said as she skips happily. But she stop in mid-tracks and looked at Amiboshi who was following.

'I bet she doesn't know where the rooftop is', Amiboshi thought.

"By the way where's the rooftop?" she asked. Amiboshi sweat dropped or if he would like he could have fall down right in front of her.

"Follow me. It's just in the fifth floor of the high school building", he said as he led the way.

"You have only one rooftop?"

"All of our buildings have rooftop".

"Sou desu ka..."

They arrived at the rooftop at last. As Amiboshi opened the door immediately Padmae went in. "That was fast", he muttered.

"Wow! I really love going to the rooftops! You can see beautiful places!" Padmae exclaimed as Amiboshi went near her. Both lean on the rail.

"When you we're still at your old school is the rooftop you're favorite place?" Amiboshi asked. But Padmae didn't look at him as she replied as Amiboshi was looking at her.

"Yeah rooftop was my favorite place alright. I have friends in my school but I don't really go with them. I can describe myself as a loner type of person". Amiboshi was shocked to hear that. She's like him. A loner. "But not really a loner. I just wanted to be alone sometimes. In short peace and quiet". He smiled to that. He looked away. Maybe he can share a secret with her.

"I'm a loner too. I just wanted to hang with the group if I've got nothing to do and listen to their stories. I'm not that talkative and I-"he almost got carried away and will tell the secret he doesn't want anybody to know except his friends.

"And you what?" Padmae asked as she looked at him. He looked down to the ground and he feels dizzy looking down.

"Nothing. It's really nothing".

"Okay then", she said. 'Maybe it's a secret that he doesn't want to say'. She noticed he looked at his watch. It's time to go.

"Let's go", Amiboshi said. "Before the bell rings". She nodded her head in agreement.

That dismissal Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki went to Padmae and ask what she thinks of their school. "So how was our school?" Tasuki asked.

"Nice. It's very big unlike my old school", Padmae replied. She noticed that Amiboshi wasn't around. She turned to Suboshi. "Where's your brother?" the three looked at each other.

To be continued...


	2. 2

Author's Note: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And some characters are not part of Fushigi Yuugi.

"Well...you see...brother has something to do. As the president he has many tasks", Suboshi said.

"How about the three of you? You are officers".

"Well...the task is for him not REALLY for us", Nuriko replied. Now he could imagine there are question marks on her head coz' her face turned in confusion. "Never mind you'll know that thing someday".

"So...uh shall we go?" Tasuki asked.

"Are we not going to wait for Amiboshi?" Padmae also asked. Suboshi pushed her back and it's like he's insisting that they'll leave.

"He'll go home after what he will be doing now let's go".

"Oh okay then", was all she can say. As they went out of the building. But as they went out of the building she heard some music. "I wonder who is playing at this time".

"Ah...ah...must be a teacher playing at this time", Nuriko replied.

"Yeah maybe", Tasuki added.

"Oh...I thought it was a student", Padmae said as the four walked home.

Another day as Padmae excitedly went to school to meet her 'boyfriends'. Her friends are all boys that is why it's called 'boyfriends'. She went to them immediately after she puts her bag. "Hey Padmae! Physical Education will be in the afternoon. Do you like sports?" Suboshi asked.

"Of course I do! I even wanted to play sports which I haven't played yet!" she exclaimed.

"And basketball?" Tasuki added. She nodded her head again.

"You play basketball?" Amiboshi said. He was somewhat shocked because not all girls in their school play basketball.

"Yes Amiboshi. I do play basketball", Padmae replied as she smiled. He controlled his blush. But he shook his thoughts away. He could never and wanted to love again. Why? It's another secret he had kept and only his friends knew.

"Damn it! It took me a long time to change", Padmae muttered as she had done tying her shoe lace at last. She was in the girl's changing room and it had took her some time to change. She went out to the gym immediately. She saw her friends playing basketball. "Nuriko!" Padmae yelled as Nuriko turned to her. "What are you guys doing? Is there a teacher around?"

"Nope", Nuriko replied. "Sensei is absent and she didn't even leave us something to do but she said it's okay if we're going to play".

"Our sensei is a she?" Nuriko nods his head. "Yes we can play!"

"You can play basketball with us", he said as he looked at Amiboshi, Suboshi and Tasuki. So did Padmae. She smiled evilly as she ran to the group and snatched the ball from Amiboshi.

"Hey", Amiboshi said, irritated. He looked at the person who snatched the ball. It was Padmae and she had shot the ball inside the ring. "Wow! That was fast!"

"I thought you won't be shock", Padmae said as she gave the ball to Amiboshi as he accepted it. Padmae got a clip to tie around her hair.

"Well...sort of", he replied, cheeks flushed.

"Wow that was a good scene Padmae! Snatching the ball from my brother and dunk it in the ring!" Suboshi exclaimed. Padmae smiled as she was finished tying her hair.

"Hey Padmae wanna join us?" Tasuki asked. Then Nuriko arrived.

"The more the merrier", he said.

"Sure I'd love to", she replied.

"Okay game!" Amiboshi said as he started dribbling the ball and the others try to snatch it.

For Padmae it was a fun game indeed. When she was still in her old school her 'girlfriends' doesn't know how to play basketball. She just keep it to herself sometimes they're ignorant. So she joins in the group of boys to play basketball. No you can't think of her as a tomboyish girl in fact she acts lady like. And that's how she met her first love. She shook her thoughts. Just like Amiboshi they don't want to look at the past again. But unlike Amiboshi who doesn't want to fall again for her it's okay to be in love again. You've got nothing to do but move on. When Padmae was busy thinking about her past sad love life Amiboshi bumped her shoulder. "Oh shoot! Sorry Mae!" that startled her. Only her past love one calls her Mae.

"I-It's okay Amiboshi", Padmae replied as she looked away blushingly.

"Hey bro.P.E. time is up. We had to go and change", Suboshi reminded.

"Okay then", Amiboshi shouted. "Class 3D it's time! Go to your respective changing rooms and change your uniform!" the students obeyed their president's command as they slowly walked to the building.

"A president sure has a big responsibility", she began as they slowly went in to the building.

"Yeah but at least my friends and brother is there. I am thankful", he said. "I saw your reaction when I called you Mae a while ago. What's the matter is it a sin to call you that?? You look shocked". She gave a slight laugh.

"No it's not a sin at all. It's just that I remember-"she stop in mid-sentence. She almost gave away.

"You remember what?" Amiboshi asked. Padmae shook her head. "Ah come on Mae don't be others!"

"It's a past and I'm not ready to tell it to someone. I'm not yet ready. I didn't even tell my friends in New Jersey about this. Just call me Padmae. If you call me Mae I recall my sad past".

"Oh I see", he said as he nods his head. "Don't worry if you have problems you can always come to me or Suboshi, Tasuki and Nuriko to tell your problems. We're here for you". She smiled.

"Thanks Amiboshi".

"But for now I'll call you Mae!" she sweat dropped.

"Amiboshi!"

"It's the easier way to call you. Padmae is long", Amiboshi said with a grin.

"Amiboshi you're very annoying!" Padmae said sarcastically. Amiboshi laughed. She paused. She never knew that a serious guy like him could come out of his 'shell' once in a while. She also gave a slight laugh. "Fine you can call me Mae. But don't forget to call me Padmae. Coz' I want it that way".

"Yes ma'am", Amiboshi replied as he saluted. They both went to their respective changing rooms.

When they have their last subject in the afternoon Padmae is still glancing at Amiboshi who is so attentive to listen to the teacher. She just hoped he didn't notice it. But she guess wrong coz' he could feel sapphire eyes watching at him. 'This is silly. Why am I looking at him? I should stop this before he gets annoyed', Padmae thought as her eyes turned to their English teacher.

'Thank Kami-sama her eyes are now focused on our sensei! It's like I can't even move a muscle when she was looking at me! Phew!' Amiboshi thought as he wanted to faint.

"Okay class assignment", their English teacher said. Everybody groaned as they get their assignment notebook. They we're shock to see that they will make an assignment about 'In Love Which Do You Choose: Mind Or Heart'. And worst thing is they'll do a speech about it.

"Oh no! Not love!" Amiboshi and Padmae said in unison. They look at each other, shocked.

"Is everything alright Amiboshi and Padmae?" their sensei asked as students we're looking at them.

"Hai sensei", they both replied.

"First you have to write in on a piece of paper ½ crosswise. Second try to memorize it coz' you'll be doing it here in front as a speech. Although I will allow you to look at you paper sometimes. But not every time coz' I'll deduct points. Did everybody understand my instruction?"

"Hai sensei".

"Okay then class dismissed".

"Goodbye and thank you sensei", the students said as they packed their things and go and some will be left behind coz' they're cleaners. Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki went to the seat of Amiboshi and Padmae.

"I'm so afraid to stand in front and make a speech!" Tasuki exclaimed. "I'm not good in this kind of thing called love!"

"Me neither", Nuriko agreed. "I only have a crush and I called it admiration not love".

"Same here", Suboshi and Tasuki both said. Padmae and Amiboshi gave a slight laugh as they started walking out of the classroom.

"Guys you don't have to feel love just to write a speech. You just have to make you're point of view about it", Padmae advice.

"Mae is right. I know you three can make your speech in our English time. Besides you three have your own crushes", Amiboshi said with a wink. The three blush faintly.

"Hey! Isn't just because you have a love one before you just can't say that bro.!" Suboshi exclaimed. He paused and so did everybody. First secret that is revealed.

"Y-You have a love one?" Padmae asked, shocked. Amiboshi nod in reply. He doesn't want to talk about it".

"Come on Suboshi let's go home", Amiboshi said more like in a cold tone.

"H-Hai bro.", Suboshi replied. "Don't mind him. Explanations will be tomorrow Padmae", he whispered as he followed his brother. Padmae turned to the other two.

"He has a love one?" Padmae asked. The two looked at each other and sighed.

"As Suboshi said explanations will be tomorrow", Nuriko replied.

"Besides we don't really want to say that secret. We don't have the authority. Only Amiboshi has", Tasuki said.

"I understand", was all she can say. 'He's like me. I don't want to look at the past again. My first love...it was horrible!'

Amiboshi was silent when he arrived in their house. He went up to his room and closed the door. Suboshi sighed. "Is your brother okay dear?" their Mom asked.

"I don't think so", Suboshi replied.

"If you two are fighting you know what to do". And immediately Suboshi went to his brother's room.

They have their own room and Suboshi didn't bother to knock the door. "What the?"

"Look if you're angry at me I'm sorry! My tongue just slipped", Suboshi immediately said. Amiboshi gave a wry smile.

"I understand bro. I'm sorry too. Maybe I'm just proud that I experienced love before and not now", Amiboshi also said. Suboshi smirked.

"You have a thick face bro.!"

"Shut up!" they both laughed. Their Mom smiled as she was cooking.

"I'm glad my sons are friends again".

That lunch Amiboshi told everyone to go to the rooftop coz' they'll eat there. As the five sat down in a circle and ate their food, Padmae can't wait to hear Amiboshi's story. And she promised to herself she'll tell her story too. "Okay since Padmae heard what she shouldn't hear yesterday I will narrate what happened in my love life. Are you willing to listen?" Amiboshi asked.

To be continued...


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And some characters are not part of Fushigi Yuugi.

"Hai", Padmae replied.

"Hey how come you learn some Japanese words?" Tasuki asked. She smiled.

"It's because my Mom is Japanese".

"Oh".

"On with the story Amiboshi", she said, very eager to hear Amiboshi's story.

"Okay I'll start", he said as he cleared his throat. "Well I will just admit I have a love one before. I was really happy with her and you can really say that I was really in love and totally heaven. I can't describe myself as a loner back then. The only thing that we broke up is that she had loved another". Padmae couldn't believe what she hears. That is sure painful if your love one sets eyes on another person.

"I'm sorry", Padmae began. "I can describe it how you feel".

"It's nothing", he said as he shrugged. "Why can you say you can describe how I feel? Do you have a love one before?" all eyes set on Padmae. And Padmae was still eating also Amiboshi. But she kept her lunchbox.

"Yes, you wanna hear it?"

"We want to!" Nuriko, Suboshi, Tasuki and Amiboshi replied.

"All right then. Listen", she paused and was thinking to make her story short. Then begin her story. "I really love to play sports. But my friends are not really sporty even though they're girls. It was P.E.time when I joined a group of boys playing basketball. I was the only girl there. And first of all I don't really know my classmates names. That's how and when I met my love one. The only thing that we broke apart to make the story short is that he left for another country".

"But you can write letters to him", Amiboshi said. Padmae shook her head.

"I doubt it. He'll set his eyes to another girl and besides he doesn't know when to come back. That's why Amiboshi I know how you feel".

"Was it hard?" Nuriko asked curiously.

"Hard but you know everybody has to move on. You just can't be locked up from your past forever", she replied.

"You and my bro.has the same situation", Suboshi began.

"Yeah", the two replied.

"And for that you make a cute couple!" Tasuki exclaimed. The two looked at each other, blushed then looked away.

"T-That is why I don't want Amiboshi to call me Mae because I'll remember him", Padmae added, her words stammering from her mouth after what Tasuki said.

"That is why soon you'll be a couple!" Tasuki teased again.

"TASUKI!" Amiboshi exclaimed as the two 'quarrel' for a while. While Nuriko is cheering for them and Padmae and Suboshi sweat dropped.

"Hey Padmae have you start working on the assignment in English?" Suboshi asked as he turned to her. She shook her head.

"Not yet. I have no idea. English is tomorrow right?" Suboshi nods in reply. "Then I'll make it tonight".

As dismissal came Amiboshi didn't go with them. Padmae is really curious where he is going. But as they went out of the building again she heard that same music the other day. "By the way Amiboshi told me that Christmas party is on December 17", Nuriko began.

"WHAT?" the other three shrieked.

"It's because we will have our periodical test", he replied. Tasuki wondered why Padmae's eyes scan around the building.

"What is it Padmae?"

"Nothing. It's the second time that I heard that music. It's lovely".

"Oh" 'Amiboshi will be proud to hear that', Tasuki thought as they go home.

It's Friday and English is their subject before lunch. Everybody was so nervous to say her speech. Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki have finished their speech. People even laughed when Tasuki performed coz' his words were REALLY stammering. Their teacher even laughed then its Amiboshi's turn. He went up to the platform and makes his speech. He breathed in and out to calm himself. He is also a nervous person. "In love I rather choose the mind. Well God put our brain over our heart so that we can think about our decisions. It's true that we should follow our heart but sometimes our heart has wrong decisions. And besides you should think over and over again if you want to have a relationship with somebody. And love is not perfect you know? Sometimes we had to let someone go". People applauded as Amiboshi had finished his speech. Even girls we're sighing. Actually he and his brother are the heartthrobs in school. Their sensei recorded Amiboshi's grade as he called Padmae.

"Padmae Davidz", Padmae stood up from her seat. She is also a nervous person so she tried to calm down. As Amiboshi passed her side he murmured something.

"Good luck". That bought smile to her lips when he said that as she stands on the platform. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Mind or heart? Which to choose when it's come to love? If I we're you I rather choose mind. Mind actually orders everything inside our body. And for me heart pumps blood and somehow knows how we feel. If we love someone and we choose our mind we know the advantages and disadvantages. The advantage on it is that someone loved us. And the disadvantages is that person can love another. So when making decisions about love think twice!" after saying her speech Padmae exhaled heavily and went down on the platform as her classmates applauded.

'She was doing great back there. I wonder if she allows herself to love again', Amiboshi thought as Padmae sat beside him. "That was nice".

"Thanks", Padmae said her cheeks still flushed because of embarrassment. Their teacher went in front to announce something.

"I know many people here have crushes already or have a relationship with someone. That is why I want to know how you can describe love. Is it just puppy love, infatuation, admiration or it's really love. Everybody had done a great job. Give yourselves a round of applause". Again the students applauded. "Okay then class dismissed".

"Goodbye and thank you sensei". As their teacher went out Amiboshi announced something.

"Everybody sit down. Tanaka-sensei will be here and will say something about the Christmas party". People exclaimed happily! They can't really wait for their Christmas party. Then their sensei went in. "Sit down".

"Okay class in this box are sheets of paper. I'll pass this around and you pick one paper. Whatever paper you get, in Christmas party you will give your gift to that person. This is how we exchanged our gift". Tanaka passed the box around as the students pick one. Everybody we're too nervous to pick whatever they'll get. After five minutes they we're done. "Okay open the paper and don't tell it to anybody whoever you have picked". They open the paper and some we're happy to pick whoever they have picked. And some wanted to faint coz' have picked up their crushes name. Some we're lucky to pick up their love one's name. And this time destiny has its trick again coz' Padmae had picked up Amiboshi's name and Amiboshi picked up Padmae's. Fate indeed. "Okay then you may go home. Cleaners stay".

'This is just great!' Amiboshi thought.

'Kami-sama why him?!' Padmae also thought. Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki went to them.

"Come on guy we'll still have to clean the classroom", Nuriko said.

"S-Sure", the both replied.

"Bro.and Padmae you okay you two?" Suboshi asked.

"Hai", they replied again. They looked at each other then blushed then looked away.

"I wonder if you two are meant to be", Tasuki began to tease. Their faces we're now red.

"Urusai Tasuki!"

"Oh well"Tasuki said as he began to whistle.

Another practice and Amiboshi wasn't with them. So it's only Padmae, Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki went home. "Sigh. Test will be next week and we have to study. Padmae you don't have all the notes right?" Tasuki asked.

"I borrowed Amiboshi's notes and got them Xerox", she replied.

"You really like Amiboshi do you?" Nuriko teased. She blushed.

"I like him as my friend", her voice was like a whisper.

"Yeah right. Next time I heard it will be 'I love him' instead".

"Nuriko!"

"By the way who will you give your gift to in Christmas party?" Suboshi asked. "Mine will be for Yui".

"For Kaye", Tasuki replied.

"For Marina", Nuriko said.

"F-For", Padmae stammered and blushed. She wasn't like this before. What's happening to her? "For A-Amiboshi". The three looked shock then laughedâhard!

To be continued...


	4. 4

Author's Notes: I don't own Fuhsigi Yuugi. And some characters are not part of Fushigi Yuugi.

"That was my guess", said Suboshi.

"Boy is she lucky!" Nuriko added.

"Don't worry Padmae we won't tell Amiboshi", Tasuki said, still laughing.

"T-Thanks", she replied. 'I hate it when people tease me to other people. That is why it is easy for me to fall in love'.

"In the name of god Suboshi you've been whistling for five minutes. And I can feel an evil smile from your lips. The heck is wrong with you?!" Amiboshi exclaimed as the two watched television. Suboshi turned to his brother and grinned.

"Nothing. By the way who will give your gift to in our Christmas party?" Amiboshi looked away blushingly.

"T-To Padmae". Suboshi laughed hard as Amiboshi looked at his brother again. "What's wrong?"

"O-Oh nothing. You're lucky!" was all his brother could say as he tries to stop laughing. 'I never knew this two we're destined'.

For three days they studied for their test. It was those days that they'll set their other thoughts aside and concentrate on their lessons. It is like they couldn't breathe for three days. And after the test Christmas party came. "At last! Test is finish! Yey!" Tasuki cheered.

"I have to buy a gift for Amiboshi. I have to pass this way now". Padmae began.

"Okay Padmae", Nuriko said. Padmae immediately left. And as the three went to the other way an idea popped up in Nuriko's mind. "Hey guys how about we match Padmae and Amiboshi! What do you think?"

"That's a good idea!" the both replied.

"And Suboshi will be a...a..."Tasuki began, forgot the words he will say.

"Ah I know! We'll match the two and let's pretend you Suboshi will have a crush on Padmae!" Nuriko finished Tasuki's sentence.

"WHAT?!" Suboshi yelled.

"Good idea Nuriko. In short this will be a love triangle!" Tasuki exclaimed he put his hands on top of Suboshi's shoulder.

"But I don't have a crush on Padmae. I have a crush on Yui!" Suboshi said.

"Don't worry. All you had to do is like making Amiboshi jealous. And let's see if he'll learn to love again", Nuriko said.

"But will he ever have feelings for her?" Tasuki asked.

"He will have feelings for her, Tasuki. They always blushed when we teased them", Nuriko replied.

"Okay I'll accept it", Suboshi replied.

"Yes!" the two said happily as they went to buys some gifts.

AS the people arrived in their classroom the classroom was arranged in the shape of a circle and the tables were at the center. Padmae arrived and as she has seen the chairs in a circle she doesn't know where to sit. "Padmae!" someone called. She looked to see Suboshi. "Over here!" Amiboshi frowned. He was about to call her but his brother was the first one to do so. But he then realized why he feels this way.

"At least I found you guys. When I first went in the classroom I don't know where to sit", Padmae said as she sat beside Amiboshi. "Thanks anyway Suboshi".

"No problem my princess", Suboshi said as he bowed. Amiboshi and Padmae looked at him confusingly while Nuriko and Tasuki we're not really shocked. It's their plan anyway and they just stayed calm. But they have to pretend their shock.

"Princess?!" the two said shocked.

"It's not bad if I call her princess right?" said Suboshi. Padmae began to blush.

"N-No but I think you have to call me by my name", Padmae complements.

"Or Mae", Amiboshi added. Padmae turned to Amiboshi and gave a wry smile.

"Padmae will be fine. You know I remember my past if somebody will call me Mae".

"Then I'll call you Princess Mae", Suboshi again said. Padmae just gave a nervous laugh. Then their teacher signaled his students they will start.

They have their opening prayer. Then after that they have played games. Although Amiboshi and Padmae didn't join. Tired was their excuse. Then at long last Padmae will finally know who plays the lovely song whenever she heard it every dismissal. "And now let's hear my brother Amiboshi perform who is practicing for weeks to present in our Christmas party", Suboshi announced. Their classmates began to clap their hands as Amiboshi went to the platform with his flute. As the clapping subsided he began to play his flute. Padmae listened carefully and the song is the exact song she hears every dismissal. It was soothing and sweet as she describes. It was sad too. She was drowning in the music of Amiboshi starring at him. As he stooped he looked at her and smiled. She smiled but not without a blush. Another round of applause.

"Thank you everybody. I hope you like the song. Anyway before we have our exchanging of gifts let's eat minna-san! I know everybody is hungry! So enjoy!" Amiboshi said. His classmates cheered as they went to get some food. His friends went to him.

"Bro.that was nice!" Suboshi exclaimed.

"Thanks".

"Amiboshi", he turned to look at the source of voice and found out it was Padmae. "Your song was really nice. So after all it was you who always play the flute every dismissal time".

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu Mae for you like the song", Amiboshi said. Padmae nods her head.

"Come on guys let's eat! I'm really hungry!" Tasuki interrupted.

"Sure", was their reply.

"Padmae over here", Suboshi called. Padmae looked at Amiboshi and he was looking at her. She looked away blushingly. Was it ever hurt in his eyes? And to Amiboshi he felt weird. Jealous? No, he doesn't think so.

After the delicious food they have eaten it's time to exchange gifts. As Padmae and Amiboshi exchanged gifts they we're shock that Amiboshi got Padmae's gift, so did Padmae. As they said their thanks they opened the gift. Amiboshi smiled as he received a red t-shirt and the name Amiboshi was embroidered at the back. And Padmae received a cute necklace which is silver and had a pendant which is a heart. "Let me do that for you", Amiboshi said as he put the necklace around her neck.

"T-Thanks", Padmae said. "It's beautiful".

"Thanks and thank you for the gift. It was cute", he also said.

"It's nothing". As the three saw this an evil smirked was playing on their lips.

"They're so cute!" Nuriko said.

"Yup! Told you it was a bad idea to pretend I have a crush on her", Suboshi began.

"Don't worry Suboshi they'll know sooner or later", Tasuki said. "Time for the other plan guys!"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Nuriko said as he went to the two. "Guys if it's alright can we have a sleep over?"

"I don't know. I have to ask my mom", Padmae replied.

"Me too", Amiboshi agreed.

"You don't have to ' they'll be sleeping in our house", Suboshi said.

"WHAT?!" his brother nodded.

"I've asked Mom about it and she agreed!"

"And I and Nuriko have asked our parents too. Padmae you just have to ask your parents", said Tasuki.

"Okay then. When will it be? How many days?"

"Just one night. It will be on December 31 that we'll sleep in Amiboshi's house. Then we can go the next day", Nuriko replied.

"I think my parents will allow me. It's just one night", said Padmae.

"Okay then see you in December 31", he said with a wink.

It was getting cold in December. Christmas was really nice. People exchanging gifts and there. But what Padmae really couldn't wait is the sleepover. But after seven days of waiting her prayers have been answered. December 31 had come at last! As Padmae went to the house of Amiboshi she was amazed their house was beautiful. "It's...nice", she said.

"Well they do have a big house", Nuriko said as he went in.

"Plus you can sit on the rooftop!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Really?! Can't wait to go there! Are we going to go there tonight?"

"Sure Mae. Fireworks will be shown tonight", Amiboshi replied. "Here I'll take that", he added as he carried her bag.

"No I can handle it", she refused as she holds the handle of her bag. She didn't even notice her hand was on top of Amiboshi's. They looked up as they met their gaze. They blushed and looked other way. "S-Sorry".

"I-It's nothing. I'll take it to your room".

"You mean the guess room", Suboshi said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!"

"S-So where will Nuriko and Tasuki sleep?" she asked, trying to forget what happened a while ago.

"In the other two guess rooms", Suboshi replied.

"Why you want to sleep inside Amiboshi's room?" Nuriko teased with a grin. She blushed again.

"Nuriko! No! Don't think like that!" the three laughed. It's really fun teasing the two. Then Amiboshi went down.

"Hey guys! Wanna play basketball before we eat dinner?"

"Sure!" they all replied.

"I didn't bring an extra shirt", Padmae began.

"How many shirts did you bring?" he asked.

"Let's see...one for tonight and another for tomorrow". They all sweat dropped. "Nanda? You just said one night".

"Never mind. Minna-san wait for me in the outside", Amiboshi said as he ran upstairs.

They played basketball that afternoon as Amiboshi arrived. With Padmae also playing. She was also sweating. "Hey can I join you?" Amiboshi said as he went to them.

"Like duh yes bro.", Suboshi replied as he shoots the ball in the ring. Then Amiboshi steal it.

"My turn".

"I'm going to steal it from you Amiboshi!" Padmae said.

"Try if you can", he said with an evil smile. He passed by her and was about to shoot the ball but she managed to steal it. "H-Hey!"

"Catch it if you can!" she said with a wink. The other three sat down on the bench looking at the two playing one on one.

"I am not really shock if the two are destined to be together", Nuriko began, wiping his sweat.

"How would you know?" Suboshi asked.

"Just look at your brother. He likes playing one on one with her".

"And Padmae too", Tasuki replied.

"Sou desu ka", Suboshi said looking at the two. "Hey wait for a moment!" the two looked at him confusingly. "Padme met her love one as she was also playing basketball that time right?" the two we're also alarmed.

"Oh yeah! Your right Suboshi! Could it be-"

"That this time she'll fall for Amiboshi too?" Tasuki finished Nuriko's sentence. The three looked at each other then shrugged.

"I give up Amiboshi I'm tired!" Padmae said as she tries to catch her breath. Amiboshi was still dribbling the ball.

"Tired?" she nods. "How abut you go and take a hot bath. Dinner will be ready soon".

"Will you help me stand up?" she favored coz' she was sitting at the ground. "My legs are tired". So he did help her as he extends his hand. She took it gratefully but as she stands up they realized they we're just close. "cough I think I should better g-go".

"I-I think you should", Amiboshi also said. She gave a wry smile then left. Amiboshi went to his friends.

"I just can smell and maybe see LOVE in the air!" Tasuki began to tease. Amiboshi just rolled his eyes.

"Please can you guys stop teasing me?"

"No because we can see it clearly", Nuriko began.

"Nani?"

"You're in LOVE!" Amiboshi blinked his eyes, blushed, then exclaimed.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"If you're not bro.then why are you blushing?" Suboshi asked. And all was his brother's reply was a faint blush. "See". Then Padmae had finished taking a hot bath after a few minutes as she went to her friends.

"Hey minna-san! Auntie said its dinner time!"

To be continued...


	5. 5

Author's Notes: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and some characters are not part of Fushigi Yuugi.

"A-Auntie?" they all said in unison.

"Why yeah. It's the easiest way to call her now let's eat!" she said as the others followed.

They ate together and even talked many things. Amiboshi's Mom gets to know the new student better. But at first sight she is known to be quiet and shy. But learned confidence through her friends. Maybe you can say she's not quiet anymore. After that the five went to the rooftop waiting the clock will strike 12:00a.m.and then it will be January 1. While the other three talked, Padmae and Amiboshi we're also talking side by side. "So...do you have any plans to get yourself another girlfriend?" Padmae asked, more like teasing him.

"I-I don't know", he said, flushing and stammering. 'I even have a weird feeling about you'. "How about you? Will you let yourself fall?"

"Everybody moves on Amiboshi. Sure I'll let myself fall...as long as somebody will catch me", she replied with a laugh. He laughs along with her. He noticed how he get attached to her and even get along. And he even noticed the necklace he had given in the Christmas party.

"Glad you wear it". She looked at the thing where he was looking...the necklace.

"I like it", she said with a blush.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Tasuki said. The two looked at them. "We're going to light up the fireworks".

"We'll just stay here", said Amiboshi.

"To spend a little time with Padmae eh Amiboshi?" Nuriko teased. His face flushed.

"Bro.I even have a crush on her", Suboshi said. Although what he said was part of the plan.

"Nani?!" the two said in unison.

"No-thing. We're going", he said as the two followed him.

"I don't believe my brother", Amiboshi said, a little irritated. Now this is really getting weird and his feelings are confused.

"Nanda?"

"Coz' I know he has a crush on Yui!"

"Oh..."was all she can say stupefied. "You're not jealous aren't you?" his eyes widened.

"Ye-I mean NO!" he had flushed faintly on what he said as Padmae chuckled. But they we're alarmed when fireworks were on the sky. Suboshi and the others light them up.

"Happy New Year!" they heard them below.

"It's January 1st", Padmae said as she stood up. She lost her balance and immediately Amiboshi had a hold on her.

"Hey watch it!" he said as he holds her. They look in each other's eyes for a while. But instantly look away.

"Thanks".

"Don't mention it. Be careful next time. Especially when you're on the rooftop". She had nodded her head on what he said as she looked at the fireworks. They we're all shouting very happily. But Amiboshi had taken a glance, Padmae's hand was holding her necklace.

After 30 minutes, Amiboshi and Padmae went down to go to their rooms and they met up with Suboshi and the others. "Padmae goodnight", Suboshi said as he blew a flying kiss. Padmae chuckled.

"Goodnight guys".

"Oyasumi-nasai", the other two said. Then they went to their room. Leaving Amiboshi and Padmae behind.

"Here", Amiboshi said handling his T-shirt to her.

"Huh?" she wondered.

"Extra shirt so that you have something to wear. Just return it afterwards", he explained.

"Sou desu ka".

"Oyasumi-nasai Padmae".

"Oyasumi-nasai Amiboshi". Amiboshi suddenly went to her and kiss her right cheek. He quickly went to his room. Padmae was standing dumbfounded. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. As Amiboshi was in his room he couldn't really sleep. He just kissed her. He never kissed a girl after he and his girlfriend broke up. He doesn't even understand why he gets jealous when Suboshi will be sweet to her. His thinking he was in love. He slapped his forehead. His brother loves her. If he ever loves her how will he ever tell it to her?

'It's just infatuation', Amiboshi thought trying to get some sleep. 'I'm not in love'. But if he wasn't how come his heart aches?

Another morning came and after breakfast Padmae had taken a bath and wore the shirt that Amiboshi let her borrowed. "Hey nice shirt!" Suboshi said. But he immediately noticed. "Hey that's my brother's shirt!"

"Hai", she replied. "What are you going to do?" They all looked at each other and shrugged. "You guys don't want to be bored now don't you?"

"Yeah coz' it's New Year!" Tasuki began. "And I'm getting bored...how about we'll play?"

"Nah my arms and legs are so tired! How about you Amiboshi any ideas?" Nuriko asked.

"None. I'll just go and get my flute-"

"Ah a good idea! We'll listen to you play Amiboshi!" Nuriko added.

"Oh okay. You better wait here", Amiboshi said as he went to get his flute. When he came back he sat next to Padmae. "So what song?"

"Anything that is sweet!" Tasuki replied.

"Are you thinking of food again huh Tasuki?" Suboshi asked.

"No of course NOT!"

"Anything that is soothing to hear. How's that Amiboshi?" Padmae suggested. He nodded and smile. He began to play his flute...a soothing and lovely sound. Actually he was playing the music of Unchained Melody. Padmae had found herself again looking at him as his eyes closed. Her heart was beating fast. She could feel herself flushing again. How come? That she and Amiboshi are just friends. Could it be...'No I don't believe I love him as in LOVE him. He's my friend'. Really? He is her friend but how come she feels guilt inside her heart anyway? As the song ended they cheered happily. "Kirei".

"Arigatou gozaimasu", Amiboshi replied looking into her eyes. She flushed faintly again as she look away.

"That was really nice! Like oh my love my darling. I hunger for your touch!" Tasuki said in a sing-song voice.

"Amiboshi tell your friends its lunch time!" their Mother called.

"Well at least it's lunch time! I think the world will be shattered into pieces if Tasuki will continue to sing!" Nuriko said sarcastically as they went to the table.

"Hey take it back!" Tasuki said, angrily. The others just laughed.

When it was 1:00p.m.the gang decided to go home. But not without a picture taking. First it was all of them taking their picture since the camera was automatic. An idea popped in Nuriko's mind. "Hey Suboshi and Padmae how about the two of you. I'll take your picture!"

"N-Nani?" Suboshi wondered. 'Another plan again'. Now Amiboshi doesn't like the plan.

"Okay you two, Suboshi stand behind Padmae", Nuriko ordered.

"L-Like this?" Suboshi said, nervously. Also flushing.

"Then put your arms around her waist". The two we're shocked.

"NANI?!"

"Just do it!" said Nuriko. Amiboshi was getting jealous. Now that just means...

"Okay smile!" Nuriko said as he clicks the camera. Suboshi was really close to Padmae and exactly hugged her, resting his chin on top of her shoulder. They smiled beautifully. ...Amiboshi maybe admitted to himself he really have fallen for her? How? He doesn't know. Or maybe they we're compatible that's why he liked her. But he couldn't love her coz' his brother love her...or so he thought. Tasuki whispered something to Nuriko after Padmae and Suboshi we're taken a picture. And Tasuki got a chair. "Now Amiboshi sit there".

"Nanda?" he asked.

"Just do it!" he didn't hesitate as he sat on the chair. He doesn't really feel good after he knew he had feelings for Padmae. "Then Padmae sit on his lap". Padmae blushed faintly. But she does what Nuriko says to her. "Amiboshi hugged her. Coz' I'm taking a picture of you two also". Amiboshi could feel he was blushing. She is sitting on his lap then he'll hug her...now who wouldn't blush?

"Is this fine?" he whispered to her. But at least he'll not see she's blushing too.

"Its fine", Padmae replied.

"A little closer Amiboshi", Nuriko added. The two we're flushing hard and Tasuki and Suboshi we're smirking. "Good. Okay smile!" they smiled...and Amiboshi smiled the best smile ever. He was hugging his secret love after all. Even Padmae realized that she was nervous when he hugged her. The picture taking was done.

"I think we better leave Amiboshi", Padmae said, turning to him.

"S-Sure", Amiboshi said, trying to hold his blush. Nuriko gave the camera to him.

"Be sure to get it develop. We'll see the pictures! Tell us if you have received them".

"Sure we will Nuriko!" Suboshi replied.

"Bye see you in school!" Tasuki said. The two said their goodbyes as the three left. Since Amiboshi realized that he had a little feelings for Padmae he asked his brother if he loves her.

"Hey Suboshi...do you...um...have feelings for Padmae?" he asked, but can't help but stammer. Suboshi replied him...but it's still part of the game.

"Yeah...I do love her". He left his brother leaving an evil smile on his face. He just can't wait to tell this to Nuriko and Tasuki. He had guessed that his brother have already fallen for Padmae...for he had asked the question they've been longing to hear.

To be continued...


	6. 6

Author's Notes: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and some characters are not part of Fushigi Yuugi.

Amiboshi had realized that it was a mistake when he asked his brother about his feelings for Padmae. But it was the only way he had to know. So he tried everything to hide his feelings from her...everything. And when it was February 1 something will happen. Suboshi and Padmae went to the rooftop to talk. "What is it Suboshi?" Padmae asked. Even though it was just a game Suboshi is very nervous to say this.

"I...I wanted to tell you t-that...P-Padmae...I-I've fallen for you", Suboshi said. He could feel his cheeks turned red. But he was thinking...what if this will happen when he says this to Yui?

"N-Nani?!" Padmae said, shocked. "I thought y-you like Yui?" He shook his head even though the truth hurts.

"I-I'll be waiting your answer this February 12...I-I hope you can be my valentine". After he said that he left. Padmae was jus standing dumbfounded. But she never knew what she'll expect...she cried. She went down from the rooftop as she decided to go home. She cried because she can't love Suboshi back coz' she realized she loves someone else. And he makes her believe to move on with life and love again. As she was looking down she had bumped into Amiboshi.

"Padmae you okay? You're crying...what's your problem?" Amiboshi was very worried of her. She holds on to his shirt as if saying don't leave me. And he suddenly hugged her.

"It's Suboshi...he confessed his feelings", Padmae replied. Amiboshi was shocked on what she said as he pulled her close.

Amiboshi decided to accompany her to her house. They we're very silent. "D-Do you want to talk about it?" Amiboshi suggested. Padmae shook her head. And they arrived at her house. She gave him one last hug to him.

"Thanks...for being there".

"Don't mention it", he whispered back. She smiled a little. Before she went in to the house she added something.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow". Then she kissed him on his cheek. She went in to the house immediately. Afraid what will be his reaction. And he was shocked on that. But a smile formed from his lips.

Padmae and Suboshi didn't really talk the next day. There is the tension actually. But this was the part of the plan. As Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki went out that lunch time, Padmae and Amiboshi we're talking. "He told me yesterday that he loves me. And I was shock coz' I know he likes Yui. Then he asked me if I can be his valentine this 14. Amiboshi tasukete!" Amiboshi was really hurt but got nothing to do. He had to know if Padmae loves his brother.

"Do you love my brother?" he asked. He saw her shook her head. "Then if you don't love my brother-"

"I love somebody else", she interrupted as she look away. "I-I've grown to love him. It's so fun to be with him and I really like him. I've fallen again. But I'll know he won't catch me". Amiboshi could feel his heart broke again. But he is just so afraid to fall...like her. He reached out for her hand and clasped it to his.

"Don't worry coz' if you fall...I'll always be here to catch you...even if he doesn't". A smile was formed from her lips. If only he knew.

"Arigatou gozaimasu...Amiboshi".

For the past few days Padmae forgot what Suboshi told her. She was having a good time with her secretly love Amiboshi. She never forgets to wear the necklace he had given her. And that made him wonder. But he shake the thoughts away that maybe he is the guy that Padmae likes. Ah love! You'll never know who is your ideal soul mate! And that person was there at your side loving you all along and you we're dense to realize. And Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki went to the rooftop to stop their plan once and for all. "Okay Suboshi since its February 11 today you had to tell your brother the truth. And tomorrow the three of us will tell Padmae when Amiboshi is not there! Got it?"

"Got it!" the other two replied.

"Good...I can't wait to see a happy ending!"

"Come in", Amiboshi said, coz' someone is knocking at the door. And in came his twin. "Oh...Suboshi? What's your business?"

"I want to talk to you", his brother replied as he sat down on a chair facing him. "It's about Padmae". He took a moment's pause as his brother looked at him very eager to know what's going on. "Look bro.everything was a set-up. Nuriko, Tasuki and I planned it all to pretend I have a crush on Padmae. We we're making you jealous actually. We don't want you to look at your past love life anymore. Even though are plan was bad we want to tell you that you can move on and love again. We're sorry".

"Sou desu ka", Amiboshi said, finally understood the situation, as he gave out a slight laugh. "That's a good one bro.!"

"Thanks", Suboshi said as he smirked. "But we can already see it clearly...you two are in love".

"Excuse me?" Amiboshi said, shocked.

"Look the sleepover, the picture taking, my confession and even not talking to Padmae is part of the plan. Oh yeah! Include the fireworks where we left you two. Why? Coz' we want the two of you to spend a LITTLE time with each other", his twin replied.

"You're match making us?" his brother nods. "As if we're meant to be".

"Of course like you two always blush when we tease you. So tell me...you love her right? And you always get JEALOUS when I'm being sweet to her right?"

"Fine yes I do!" Amiboshi said with a smile. His brother clapped his hands.

"Bravo and tomorrow we shall tell Padmae the truth. And you are going to invite her to be her valentine coz' I will invite Yui and no one else! Clear?" his brother laughed of the expression of his brother. "What are you laughing at?"

"N-Nothing bro.", Amiboshi replied. "Thanks and I shall thank Nuriko and Tasuki tomorrow".

"No problem! We're here for you bro. Now I'm very sleepy. Oyasumi nasai", Suboshi said, standing up and stretching his arms.

"Oyasumi nasai". And his brother left his room. He lied down on his bed with a stupid grin on his face. 'On valentine's day I'm going to tell Padmae my feelings. I promise'. Then he turned out the light and went to sleep.

Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki approached Padmae the next day. A good thing though Amiboshi wasn't there coz' he was called by their teacher. "What is it Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki?"

"Ah Padmae...we want to tell you the truth", Suboshi began.

"Everything was a set-up", Nuriko said. There were question marks in Padmae's head. "Look the sleepover, the fireworks where we left you and Amiboshi, the picture taking and the confession of Suboshi's love was a set-up. It is because we match make the two of you!" When Padmae heard this she gave a slight laugh. Now she understands.

"A-Are you angry?" Tasuki asked. Padmae shook her head as she laughed again.

"Iie. Now I get it. You're making Amiboshi jealous?" she asked. The three nod their heads. She gave a slight laugh again. "You have a nice plan. But...don't worry guys...I've fallen for him". After hearing this the three we're so shocked.

"R-Really? You love my brother?" Suboshi said, wanting to make things clear. Padmae nods in reply "Yey! Oh yeah! Padmae you don't have to worry you know what?" he lean a little closer as he whispered something. "My brother loves you too". Padmae was shocked to hear this.

"A-Are you sure?" Suboshi nods in reply. "I-I can't believe that".

"This will be our last plan", Nuriko began.

"Last plan?" Tasuki said, wondering.

"Just listen", Nuriko's eyes turned to Padmae. "Padmae if ever Amiboshi invites you to be his partner in valentines please say yes".

"Sure I will. I also wanted to be his partner even though it's selfish", she replied. Then Amiboshi went in announcing something.

"This February 14th I wish all the ladies have their partners. That is if the guys had invited them. Wear your gowns and tuxedo as what our Homeroom teacher said that is all!" Then Amiboshi decided that he wanted to invite Padmae. So he gave this a try.

"Okay we're leaving. See ya Mae", Suboshi said.

"Bye", Padmae said as she stood up from her seat. And Amiboshi was right in front of her.

"Where will the others go?" Amiboshi asked. She just shrugged. Actually she really doesn't know where they will go. "Anyway ah Mae can I invite you this February 14th?" he asked blushingly. She couldn't believe what she heard. He had asked her.

"S-Sure", Padmae replied, flushing and stammering.

"Thanks", was all he can say also. Coz' February 14th the two decided to themselves they'll admit their feelings.

February 14 had come. The students went home for a while to change then go to school again. They we're staying in their own classrooms wearing their beautiful gown and tuxedo. Padmae had worn a light blue gown as her hair had tied into a ponytail as some tresses had escaped the clip. She was looking for someone...and her heart was even beating fast coz' she is afraid to tell him how she feels. Then somebody tapped her back. She looked around to see who it was. "Kaye?"

"Hello Padmae".

"What are you doing here all alone?" Marina asked.

"Actually I'm looking for Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki. Have you seen them?" Padmae asked back.

"Nope. But they are our partners", Yui replied.

"R-Really?" Padmae said, shocked. She couldn't believe that Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki's crush are their partners. "Can't believe that!"

"They are cute and we like them! Oh Tasuki!" Kaye said, daydreaming. Padmae chuckled.

"Oh yeah have you seen Amiboshi?"

"No not yet. Maybe he's there somewhere", Marina replied. Then Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki came.

"Hi girls!" Tasuki greeted.

"Hi and happy Valentines Day!" the four greeted. Yui gave her chocolate to Suboshi, Marina gave her chocolate to Nuriko while Kaye gave her chocolate to Tasuki.

"Wow chocolate! Thanks a lot Kaye!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Your welcome Tasuki", Kaye said with a flush.

"Tasuki can eat it less than one minute", Nuriko began.

"Hey!"

"For you Suboshi", Yui said, cheeks flushed. And Suboshi took it, also with a flush face.

"T-Thanks Yui". Padmae was happy for them. Now they are the one's who is so dense to realize they liked each other.

"Nuriko, Suboshi and Tasuki have you seen Amiboshi?" Padmae asked. Suboshi was the one to answer.

"He's outside right now. You should go to him".

"Thanks", she said as she went out of the classroom, holding the box of chocolate.

He's outside all right and she found him all alone. His back was facing on her so she called out. "Amiboshi". When he heard his name he looked to see Padmae.

"Padmae?" she went closer to him and gave him the box of chocolate.

"Happy valentines day!"

"T-Thanks", he said accepting the gift. As they found looking at each other for a while they look away blushingly.

'But she should know', Amiboshi thought. He placed the box of chocolate on the bench for a while. Then he holds her right hand. "Padmae there's something you should know".

"Me too. I've got to tell you something", Padmae also said. As they paused for a while they said in unison.

"Kimi wo aishite'ru!" they we're shocked on what they said. They flush very hard as Amiboshi chuckled. He pulled Padmae close.

"So after all this time we had the same feelings!"

"At first the gang told me that you love me. I don't want to believe it. So I waited for Valentines day".

"And I thought your falling for my bro. I was afraid to love and hurt again", he said, his face coming closer.

"You shouldn't Amiboshi. Coz' if you fall I'm always here to catch you", she said. He smiled as he gently kisses her. She didn't hesitate as she accepted his sweet gentle kiss. The other three we're looking from above.

"Oh isn't that sweet?" Tasuki began.

"And romantic?" Nuriko began.

"Why what do you know? Two hearts are beating one in Valentines Day", Suboshi said as he looked at his brother and Padmae. And then their were fireworks. Amiboshi and Padmae looked up, smiling happily as Amiboshi had pull Padmae in an embrace. They remember that New Year they also felt something different. And there were fireworks too. Both didn't expect to be in love with the other as what is expected. And they felt good. They'll never be alone on every Valentines Day...coz' they have each other.

End


End file.
